Remember That Time
by KewlGurlEC66
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote when I was tired. It's told in the POV of someone(be creative) talking to one of the wolf boys. It's pretty good. Please R&R.


**Summary :** A story I wrote when I was tired…and to be honest I don't really remember what it is about...but I think its good. It's in someone's point of view (be creative) telling a story kinda to someone else (one of the wolf people...you can choose who you want it to be) I dunno...just read it...you know you want to....

**_Remember That Time…_**

**Authors…note…:** _Okay this is a short story I randomly wrote at night when I was extremely tired. I haven't really written anything for a while and I'm trying to get back in to the swing of things…and well…this is what came out of my attempts. I don't really know if I like it or not…cause I was too lazy to reread it…but as I can remember it came out decent. So yeah…you'll just have to read it for yourself P…and just don't ask me what its about…cause I have no idea. ) Hope you all enjoy…and please R&R!!!_

_I don't claim to have any affiliation with Wolf's Rain or its characters._

* * *

"Do you remember that time, that cold winters night, when we huddled around that small, makeshift fire? We kept inching closer and closer to the glowing hot flames, attempting to steal all the warmth out of it. The snow was falling continuously around us, the tiny flakes drifting into our fur. Do you remember how cold we got? Our noses were ice and the very air we breathed froze the minute it escaped our lips. The night was dark, only a few stars vastly dotted the empty sky. The white moon hung low, resting on the soft mounds of snow."

My words were quiet. It hurt to speak, but talking seemed to be the only thing keeping me awake. I glanced over at him, his eyes pierced back at me. They were full of pain, he was full of pain…a pain that he could not hide. I watched his heavy chest rise and fall rhythmically for a moment or two.

"I could barely see you that night, but I knew you were there. Your face was slashed out by the snowflakes that wisped by, carried quickly by the deathly cold winds. I knew you were watching me, I could feel your stare. I tried to cry out to you, but the howl of the wind blurred me out. I wanted to tell you. I was afraid that it would be my last chance."

I paused to catch my breath, even though I was already speaking slowly. "A chilled air blew between us, so I crawled closer to you. I was tired and I wanted desperately to sleep…but I was afraid, afraid of death sweeping over me during the night. I wanted to tell you, before it was too late. I whispered again to you, but my voice was too weak to reach your ears. I was too weak to touch you. I fell to the ground before you, resting my body down at your feet. Your overhanging shadow engulfed my shivering self. I whimpered into the night air. I wanted to give up. Just then, just as my hopes of surviving the night grew dim, you rested your head down upon mine. 'Sleep,' you spoke calmly into my ear, 'I will watch over you'."

I broke off again. My voice was getting hoarse. I lay still, allowing the silence to grow, giving myself a moment to think. I wanted to get my memories straight. I watched as his eyes fell shut. He breathed a heavy sigh…I didn't have much time. "Those were the words my body was dying to hear. For when you spoke them, my body gave into the fight to stay awake. I drifted into a dreamless slumber."

I glanced back at him, his eyes were open now and a small grin grew on his face. "Sleep now…I'll watch you this time…" Those were the words that he had been longing to hear. His eyes drew to a close one final time. I watched him as he took his very last breath and I knew that mine was close to follow. Everything was blurry, my thoughts were unclear. Breathing was a battle I was about to give up on. "Do you remember…" My words were soft, but I knew he could hear me. He was listening from somewhere. I curled closer to his motionless body, feeling the warmth that was escaping him. With all my strength I spoke… "Do you remember that night……that night I said….I love you…….."

* * *


End file.
